My Little Carmen
by DaizNDust
Summary: Carmen is a sweet young girl Francis meets at the hospital. After being kidnapped by her father and forced into prostitution Carmen is found by Francis again. Can he help her escape her old life and form a new one with the nations?
1. Chapter 1

Francis remembered meeting Carmen for the first time, the sweet young girl in the hospital's children's room who hugged him until he felt better.

Francis's wife had just passed away, the frenchman's head felt like it was about to burst open as he stumbled down the hallway of the hotel, Marceline Bonnefoy had died of cancer at the age of thirty, sever lung cancer which Francis only found out about it in the past month, he had tried to make Marceline's last month the greatest time she had ever had but he still felt guilty. The Frenchman fell against a door, thinking it led out and found himself in a little children's playroom where a small girl was sitting colouring. The girl reminded him of his friend Antonio, her long brown hair and dark green eyes who stared up at him in shock. The little girl ran over and immediently hugged Francis, Francis was shocked for a moment that the stranger had hugged him then cried on the young girls shoulder.

After what seemed like an hour Francis sat on the couch next to the young girl watching her draw curiously, he had finally managed to calm down. The little girl was finishing up a drawing on a dog, she coloured the last spot brown then signed her name on the bottom of the piece of paper, in shaky red letters was the name Carmen.

"So your name is Carmen?" Francis finally whispered after staring at the name for the longest time.

"Si! I'm Carmen!" The young girl smiled cheerfully at him, she picked up the picture of the dog and handed it to him with a large grin. Francis gratefully accepted the young girls gift then looked at the girls shinning eyes "Your not sick are you Carmen?"

"No, Mommy's dead. I have to stay here until they take me to a better place"

"What about your daddy? Where is he?"

"He's the one who caused this" Carmen whispered her hand gripping the soft fabric on her skirt fearfully, Francis saw the girls discomfort and pulled her into a soft hug causing Carmen to smile again.

"What if you come home with me! I'll get the adoption papers all set up tonight then come get you tomorrow morning! Does that sound like a plan? We will go shopping and buy you clothes and toys!"

"Really!" Carmen squeaked excitedly "Si! Si!"

"You'll be my little Carmen!" Francis smiled causing Carmen to giggle again.

An hour later Francis said a sad farewell to Carmen and promised to be there in the morning to take her to her new home. While walking out he saw a long body bag being rolled down the hall and out the door, Francis could only think that it was Carmen's mother, this gave him more motivation. He grabbed his coat and ran out the door into the cold running to the courthouse as fast as he could. He was on a mission.

When Francis arrived the next day with the social worker to get Carmen, Carmen was gone. A security guard had just come back into the building gun drawn, he explained to Francis that Carmen's father had just snatched her, the guard had chased them for a block but they were picked up by an unmarked van, Carmen's screams for Francis were the last thing he heard before the van sped off.

Francis was crushed; he left the hospital in a daze, he just went straight home and sat for the longest time at his kitchen table staring at Carmen's picture on the fridge and crying drinking his sorrow away with a bottle of wine.


	2. Chapter 2

All of the other nations noticed Francis' shift in behavior especially Arthur who drove through downtown Paris with a light scowl on his face, four months that stupid frog had been locked in the goddamned house of his with no explanation whatsoever and just now decided to invite them all to dinner, them being himself, Alfred, Matthew and those two stupid blokes he constantly hung out with before this whole 'hiding away not say a word to anyone' began. All of them knew about Marceline's passing and Arthur felt bad for him but it was normally a few days alone crying in his bloody house not three months!

By the time Arthur arrived to the Bonnefoy household he saw the cars of Antonio and Matthew already there, he got out of his car with a faint huff slamming the car door and approaching the house adjusting his tie from the long car ride.

"Francis you better have a bloody good reas-" Arthur started to snap but froze upon seeing the state the Frenchman was in, bottles of many different types of wines and liquors laid all around the house, Arthur almost thought he had walked into the wrong house until he saw Matthew move causing Arthur to gasp in horror. Francis was a mess, his once gorgeous blonde hair was now a brownish color from not showering, large bags hung under his red puffy eyes. Matthew was holding his father close trying to get him to talk while Antonio cleaned up a bit so they could sit around the large table. It wasn't long before Alfred and Gilbert showed up both laughing at first before stopping and staring at the frenchman.

"Welcome everyone..." Francis' coarse drunken voice whispered from behind his dirty, cut hands "I'm sorry I haven't been around..."

"Francis if this is about Marceline there are plenty of other fish in the sea" Gilbert started to tell him but was hushed by Antonio who walked over and shoved him into a chair glaring sternly. Then Arthur finally noticed the drawing up on the fridge that Francis was turned in the direction of a childish drawing with the name 'Carmen' scrawled out at the bottom, he opened his mouth to speak but Matthew beat him to it.

"Papa who is Carmen?" Matthew asked slowly, the name seemed to cause more tears form in Francis' eyes.

"I've heard that name before!" Alfred announced causing everyone to turn to him, Francis shakingly got up grabbing the American's collar lifting him up "W-What do you mean...?"

"On my way here I was stopped at a red light next to a old man grooming this five to six year old girl on their way into a building, I thought it was wicked gross when he started to tell her all the things they were doing that night. I thought it was just an act and pulled away"

"WHERE?! WHERE IS THIS?!" Francis screamed at him causing everyone to jump at least a foot.

After Alfred mumbled the address Francis started rushing around grabbing his jacket and keys, it took both Antonio and Gilbert to force Francis to stop.

"Explain to us first what the bloody hell is going on?!" Arthur yelled walking up to him angrily, Francis stared down at Arthur for a moment before starting his story with "She's My little Carmen..."

**(Warning: Rape suggested, please do not read this little section if you're going to be a little bitch about it later, I wanted to show how Carmen is feeling)**

Carmen shifted under the large comforter on the mans bed trembling in fear as she heard him in the shower laughing to himself washing the blood away, he had hurt her just like her daddy's two friends before. She tried to move off the bed but the pain from her lowers caused her to whimper and curl up into a ball again; she had given up hope that Francis was going to come for her but she still prayed to the gods above that he would come bursting through that door to rescue her, calling her his Little Carmen and taking her home like she promised where she could eat sweets and color all she wanted, she imagined senerio's like this constantly she imagined going to the park, going to school, going to the zoo to see the monkey's, the images usually lulled her pain stricken body to sleep but tonight they only made her cry. Her quiet sobs stopped when she heard footsteps approaching the bed and the blanket was ripped away from her.

"Ready for round two Little Carmen~?"

**I'm so sorry guys /3 My computer broke down and everything for this story was on it and I just got a new one.**

**Please like, review, favorite and share with your friends~!**

**Thanks for the support muchachos~!**

**-Daiz**


End file.
